<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleeping prince by plikki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879109">Sleeping prince</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki'>plikki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Sleepy Cuddles, Watching Someone Sleep, snoring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:54:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Snoring usually chases people away, but Adrien is lucky and it wins him the girl. Sort of.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>253</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleeping prince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyCoffee/gifts">InkyCoffee</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>See, you knew I was going to make this impossibly fluffy and you still asked me to do it. You can't complain now 😁</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ugh, it looks like we can be here for hours,” Marinette groaned. She hated akumas that had their own agenda and would block any attempt to stop them, making them wait in the shadows for the right moment to hit. She didn’t have a whole day to waste doing nothing, but they had no other choice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you mind if I just lie down here for a while?” She heard Chat say, around something that sounded like a yawn. She turned around to see him prone on the rooftop, basking in the afternoon sun like a literal cat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Napping? Now?” She asked incredulously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since we don’t have anything better to do,” he said. “You can take the next shift,” he added generously and she rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was out like a light and she couldn’t help the small smile that tugged at her lips. He must have been really tired and he was right, they might as well do something productive with their time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was brought out of her thoughts by a soft whistling sound that filled the air. She looked around curiously only to trace the source of it back to Chat. Huh. She moved closer quietly, leaning in. It was indeed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette tilted her head to the side, smiling. He looked so peaceful as he slept, his nose twitching every now and then and his lips moving as little puffs of air escaped his mouth, accompanied by the sound she’d heard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt her heart swell with affection. She loved how much he trusted her in order to fall asleep so peacefully in her company. And while he slept, she didn’t need to be on guard all the time, to pretend that she didn’t notice how cute he looked or how much her fingers itched to touch his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A very strange feeling spread through her, making her heart beat faster in contrast to his peaceful slumber. She had to look away, afraid of doing something stupid while she stared lovingly at his face. But the quiet snores still filled the air and made her shake her head fondly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t know how long she stood there, watching over him, but when he finally opened his eyes and smiled at her, she felt like blushing. He didn’t know how watching him sleep had made her feel but the mere thought of how she’d memorised the sounds he made and how he looked while sleeping, left her flustered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So she tried to put as much distance between them as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chat, wake up,” Marinette mumbled, turning around. She could hear the familiar snoring nearby and cursed her carelessness that had made her fall asleep on duty while he was out of it as well. But then she realised that the air was suspiciously warm and the sleeping bag she was in suggested they were not waiting for an akuma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes opened and she looked around alarmed. She could still swear that it was Chat snoring that she could hear. But this was impossible. They were at a sleepover at Alya’s and it was only the two of them, Nino and Adrien there. The room was dark and everyone was asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat couldn’t have sneaked in there, he had no reason to do it anyway. Was she imagining things? She listened carefully, following the sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Marinette was forced to get up and walk around the room while trying to keep quiet. It wasn’t Alya, of course it wasn’t, she would have noticed her snoring before. It wasn’t Nino as well, since he slept with his head buried in the sleeping bag and she could barely hear him breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This only left…Adrien. She felt her heart beat faster and her palms get sweaty as she approached his sleeping bag. A light shone through the window, falling on him, making his hair look silver. He had his back to her and she almost swayed on her feet as she took in the messed up hair at the back of his head. It looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>familiar.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She walked around him carefully and the sound only got louder. It was coming from him and either she was going crazy imagining that he sounded like Chat or it was really him. She kneeled next to him, watching him carefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way his nose twitched, even without the mask on top, the air softly leaving his mouth, it was the same. The more she watched him, the more certain she felt. It was him and she felt love bloom in her chest in a whole new way. She’d suspected that she’d fallen for Chat, but now it made so much sense. It had been a matter of time since she’d already been in love with him anyway and the feeling only grew stronger as she watched him in the darkness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked like a sleeping prince, waiting for a princess to come and wake him up with a kiss, she thought with a smile. That was when she realised that he was in love with her just like she was in love with him. So nothing was stopping from doing it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaned in before she could think too much about it. He wouldn’t know, right? But then her lips touched his and she thought she would explode, because she wanted more. She lingered just a little longer and felt him stir beneath her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What-,” he said, opening sleepy eyes, but she shushed him with a finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s me, kitty, it’s ok,” she said. His eyes widened, but then he smiled against her finger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you take me for sleeping beauty?” He whispered. She was amazed at how calm he was about it being her, but then again, it wasn’t that surprising, given how well she’d taken it. She giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Close enough. Is there room for me?” she said. In response he unzipped his sleeping bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always, m’lady,” he said and she didn’t waste time before snuggling next to him. They’d talk in the morning, there was a lot to discuss. But for now, this was enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I get another kiss now that I’m awake or I need to be asleep to get that lucky?” he asked, his voice sleepy but teasing in her ear. She turned around and found his lips in the dark. It was soft and warm and she wanted to stay like this forever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is what you get for snoring,” she said when she finally made herself pull back. He grinned in the darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not complaining,” he said before another warm kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now sleep,” she said, turning around, but taking his arm to wrap it around herself. He pulled her closer, whispering in her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweet dreams, Marinette.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweet dreams, Adrien,” she replied with a smile, closing her eyes. She doubted they would be as sweet as reality, but she’d have more of that in the morning. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>After writing this, I remembered that scene in Chameleon where Plagg watched Adrien sleep and prepares to kiss him awake and I laughed out loud. You should rewatch it as well 😁</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>